Marvel
by Taeng
Summary: 'There was something about Luka Millfy that made Joe Gibken feel a sense of awe and admiration when he watched her.'


**Welcome to my latest one-shot and this time, I decided to write a Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger one.**

**This story came into my head after I realised that there aren't a lot of Joe and Luka stories, so I thought I'd write one.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or the characters. They belong to Toei.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel<strong>

There was something about Luka Millfy that made Joe Gibken feel a sense of awe and admiration when he watched her. He didn't know what it was about her, whether it was the way she was so free and uncaring, except when it came to others hurting innocents or her friends and family, or how precise her decisions and movements were, or how cunning and clever she really was, but he knew there was something that fascinated him.

He watched her throw darts at the dartboard several feet away from her. He stared as every single dart she threw hit the centre and she wasn't even concentrating hard. It was like when they played cards. Even when Luka wasn't serious, she always managed to beat all of them, even him, no matter how hard they, and he, tried and even when she lost, he always sensed that she had done so deliberately. That's the way Luka was. Even when she wasn't serious, she could always win. When she was serious, no one, not even the Zangyack stood a chance against her. In that way, he saw her as being in par with him and Marvelous. While he and their Captain used their strength to win, she used her cunning and it was something that he admired about her; as well as being a good fighter, she was also a strategist, always having a plan, even if she didn't always show it.

"Hey, Luka." He stood up from his position on the couch and approached her. She threw her last dart, hitting the centre, before turning to face him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Luka stared at him in confusion for a moment, tilting her head slightly to one side. "You wanna play darts? With me?"

He nodded and she walked over to dartboard and collected the darts, a broad smile appearing on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked once she had collected them, the smile clearly evident of her face. "You know I'll win."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But you never know."

Luka frowned at him. "What're you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything," he replied, holding his hands up. "I just want to play darts." In all honesty, though he was almost as good as her, he had secretly been practising how to play darts, or, more precisely, how to hit the centre each time, all so that he could beat Luka.

She continued to frown, not believing his response, but she handed him half of the darts regardless. She knew she had nothing to worry about. She was going to win.

"Ladies first," Joe said, allowing her to go first.

Luka took a step forward positioning herself and threw the first dart. Unsurprisingly to Joe, it hit the centre and she raised her hand to throw the second one.

As she did this, Joe noticed her positioning, posture and focus. She had her eyes on one thing: the centre of the dart board. This was something else about her that he marvelled: her focus and determination to do the best. He watched in awe as all three of the darts hit the centre, forming a straight line.

Luka smiled broadly as she walked over to the board and removed the darts. "Still think you can beat me?" she asked smugly, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Joe looked at the darts in his hand then back at her smiling face. "Of course." He took his position, standing where Luka had been stood as she stood back, folding her arms, a look of amusement of her face.

He swallowed as he focused on the centre of the board and threw the first dart. It hit the centre. He smiled and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Luka's smile had faltered slightly. She hadn't expected him to hit the centre, especially on the first attempt.

Luka watched as he poised himself to throw the second dart. She had to admire Joe's determination. He was so convinced that he could beat her, that he could beat anyone. She admired how much effort he put into training and perfecting his skills. She wished that she had that sort of determination, but the thought of training just didn't appeal to her, instead, she relied on her reflexes and instincts when it came to fighting. Whenever they were in battle, she always marvelled at how precise Joe's attacks and movements were. He knew exactly what he was doing with Gokai saber and Gokai gun. She knew that that was all down to his training when he was working for the Space Empire, but it still filled her with a sense of awe when she watched him.

She watched as the second dart also hit the centre, sitting directly next to the first as hers had done. Her frown increased. She had expected him to be good. Hell, he was almost as good as her when it came to games, but she hadn't expected him to be this good. The last time they had played darts, she had thrashed him, but now he was on par with her. He was being serious, as she was when she wanted to be. She didn't like it. This was her area of expertise. No one was allowed to be better than her.

Joe looked over at her, pleased with the effect he was having.

"Something wrong Luka?" he asked, unable to keep the smile from his face.

Luka shook her head. "Of course not," she replied.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. He knew she was lying. He knew how annoyed she was getting at him being as good as her. He smiled smugly as he raised his arm to throw the third and final dart.

Luka could feel her frustration growing. She couldn't let him beat her. If he was going to be serious, then so was she. She had to think of something fast. And then it hit her.

The room was eerily quiet, but he didn't notice it as he focused on the centre of the board. Just as he was about to throw, Luka sneezed.

Joe, who had been too focused on hitting the centre of the dartboard, hadn't expected it and he jumped slightly at the sound, making him stumble as he let go of the dart. It flew through the air and they both watched with anticipation.

Joe let out a groan, while the smug expression reappeared on Luka's face once more.

The dart had hit the wooden edge of the board.

Luka had won.

Joe rounded on her, a mixed look of frustration and amusement on his face. "That wasn't fair," he said. "You cheated."

Luka put her hands on her hips. "I did no such thing," she replied indignantly. "I couldn't help it."

Joe folded his arms against his chest and smiled. He really couldn't beat Luka when she was serious.

Luka smiled back. No matter, what she would always win against Joe.

"I really can't win, even when I'm being serious, can I?" Joe said, still smiling.

Luka patted his shoulder. "Of course not. No one can." She smiled broadly at him.

That was the one main thing that their admired about each other: their determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
